The Very Awkward Kiss
by PercabethSkyewardClace13ore
Summary: In which Barry assumes Caitlin is the shape-shifter, and Caitlin assumes that Barry is the shape-shifter, which leads them to do things that they don't consider usually doing to each other. Except in their dreams, of course. Rated T because I cannot possibly predict the future.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So I am back again... Little drabble that came into my head that would literally not go away, rendering me incapable of my holiday homework *sigh*.**

**So, how are you?**

**On with the story!**

**Caitlin's POV**

I weld the last piece into place.

It's finished.

An hour or so of hard work based on theories that might not be true.

Finally. A tranquiliser.

I take off the gloves and the plastic-face-helmet-thing, reveling the the beautiful glory of my work.

"Caitlin?"

Glory moment over. I know that voice is Barry's. Or not Barry's. He could be the shape shifter.

Unfortunately for him, I have too much to live for.

A small part of me says, _reason with him._

I know that I couldn't do that. That is the power of the shifter. He can turn into anything I love.

_I wonder if he could turn into food? _My brain says.

_Cannibalism is illegal, _I tell it.

Well, he's technically not human.

A footstep sounds from a metre or so behind me.

And he's right here. Caitlin, keep cool, keep cool.

His hand grasps my upper arm.

Not cool, notcoolnotcool! Caitlin, this isn't Barry. This isn't the scarlet speedster you love.

Hang on. What?

And I'm twirling to face Barry-not-Barry.

Time slows down as I take in his features, searching for something that might reveal his true identity. Nothing.

And then his face comes closer to mine. Closer, and closer, giving me time to move away.

A warning bell goes off in my head. My arms aren't moving.

I'm too confident, and I know it. But the real Barry wouldn't kiss me, right?

I'm intoxicated by his very presence, and pushed against his chest.

He's so very warm.

He looks at me like- like I'm Iris. Like I'm his sun and his moon and his stars.

Whoever this is, I can't tell which one is standing before me.

Slowly, our lips meet, and while both my hands are plastered to his chest I take one off, whether to grab the tranq or do what my instincts tell me, I'll never know.

His hands hold me by the waist, and my arm, hesitates, forgetting its purpose before moving around his neck.

I forget everything.

I don't know what the day is, what time it is, but all I know is his touch.

I need him like I need _goddamn air, because I love him. I can't break up for air. I'm too afraid of the repercussions._

I feel light-headed all of a sudden.

Something was wrong.

But his touch intoxicated me.

And I drifted away to the darkness.

**Barry's POV**

"Barry?" My earpiece sounds. "Barry, it's Cisco. Can you hear me?"

I'm so busy kissing Caitlin I forget about my plan. I'm so involved in her, her scent, her _taste, _that I forget everything sensible.

She's currently the only thing in the universe.

And she suddenly crumples in my arms.

My plan all along was to kiss her till she ran out of air. Literally.

Cisco had backed this plan up.

Hopefully, when unconscious, she would revert to her shape-shifter state.

"Hey man."

"She out yet?"

"Like a light." I pause for a second, and realise something. "Cisco, she's not changing."

"What do you mean?"

"She's not turning back. Which means-"

"She's the real Caitlin. Oh Dios mio."

**Spanish translation for 'Oh Dios mio': Oh dear god. If it's not right, leave me a review or a PM or something, and I'll change it (with credit in the next chapter).**

**If you liked it and want me to turn this into a multi-chapter (I know I have so many to update, but I'm getting better with time management), let me know in a review.**

**Make it seven and I'll try post the next chapter within a week!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So this is a VERY short filler chapter.**

**I have been hit by school like a bullet train and so far in the past week I have had more math homework than my siblings (who don't go to the same school as me) get in a year, a set of literature questions and a vocab sheet, I have 10-15 minutes of language a night, and I fear to depress you with more details about my schedule.**

**WHY SCHOOL? WHY MUST YOU TAKE UP MORE THAN EIGHT HOURS OF MY LIFE 7 DAYS A WEEK?!**

**Also, I took more homework yesterday in order to see Age of Ultron today.**

**Ugh, I can't decide whether I ship Vision/Scarlet Witch (I'm like 60% on this ship) or Hawkeye/Scarlet Witch, but he's married. With kids. **

**I can't wreck a home. **

**Barry's POV**

I gently lift Caitlin onto the bed in the cortex, watching her unconscious pale face.

I bring up an chair next to her bedside, and brush away a piece of hair that had fluttered onto her face.

Suddenly, I wanted to talk to her. I wanted her to smile and laugh and be the Caitlin she always is for me.

I suppose being in love with someone makes almost everything cheesy.

"Barry!" Cisco runs into the cortex. I hold up a hand.

"The tin can needed a brain."

"The lioness needed a heart." He replies, all keeping with the secret code.

"Seal the door." I tell him, and he does.

"Call Ray and Oliver."

"I have Roy and Ray on speed dial. Hmm, Roy and Ray, Raoy, Roay..-"

"Cisco."

"Sorry." He goes off into the storeroom, closing the door behind him.

I take Caitlin's hand, trying to relive the kiss in my mind.

She turned around, her hair swinging in slow motion like in all those Disney princess movies.

Her eyes search mine, waiting, watching, I'll never know.

I draw her up against me.

Her hands splay out against my chest-

"Barry?" Comes a sweet little rasp, more welcome than not.

Caitlin's eyes are open, and she's looking back at me expectantly.

"Uh..." I start.

I can almost see the memories rushing back into her head.

"I...um, I have to go." She runs out of the bed and out the door at a pace that would put me to shame.

**I'm going away this weekend (again) so I have more time to write, in between studying for my science test and doing other things (while up, my parent-and-a-half expect me to participate in almost EVERYTHING they do) plus my younger siblings under ten are coming back from a trip to Japan. (I couldn't go due to my supposed mental health issues.) Well, I missed having my own bathroom while it lasted.**


End file.
